Estación Equestria
by LyonWolf
Summary: Un grupo de amigos en un viaje terminan varados en un mundo desconocido.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

 _ **"Hoy es el gran día".**_

Dije entre bostezos en la primera hora de la mañana de un día sábado y soleado. Pues como he dicho hoy será un día genial, hoy es la primera vez que voy a una convención de comic y anime en Londres, quedarnos una semana y recorrer, conocer la hermosa ciudad Europea. Oh! Cierto donde están mis modales, me llamo Lyon, actualmente vivo en Minato para ser exactos esta en Tokio unos de las ciudades mas transitadas de toda Japón, gracias a la suerte vivo en un apartamento a metros del centro turístico, donde hay parques y museos. Aunque viva aquí mi sangre es cien por ciento argentina donde he nacido y vivido hasta hace un mes. Con veintidós años pude conseguir un trabajo en el correo. En poco tiempo pude hacer algunos amigos que compartimos mucho en común, nos gusta mucho la música y el anime. Y hoy nos juntaríamos en la entrada del aeropuerto, que esta a unos kilómetros de aquí para ir todos juntos hacia Inglaterra. Aun recostado en mi cama tomo mi teléfono para ver la hora. _**"7:45 am,**_ _ **bueno creo que debería levantarme."**_.

Tome una mirada a mi habitación con los pósteres de series que sigo y otras simples como de algunos grupos musicales. Lo cual me alegran aun mas el animo, tomo mis pantalones negros y una camiseta de Krewella uno de mis grupos musicales favoritos, mi pantalón negro y mi cinturón con tachas, coloco en mi cabeza una gorra de NBA, sin dudas seria extraño ver a un joven como yo de esta manera pero admito que no me queda tan mal que digamos. Sin más preámbulos. Paso hacia la cocina a hacerme el desayuno lo cual no es mucho yo solo me conformo con tomar una taza de café con unas tostadas y dulce de leche, coloque el agua en el fuego. _Ring! ring!_ sonó el timbre del portero me dirijo rápido al living. Había dejado el equipaje preparado en el pasillo la noche anterior para el viaje y me dirijo hacia la puerta...

Mientras caminaba _ **"**_ _ **Ya**_ _ **va! Ya voy espera! ... oh oooahhh..."**_ tropecé de lleno hacia el piso al no mirar la mochila. _Fuckk! Fuck!_ Ahogue un grito al sujetar mi rodilla. Me dirigí arrastrando hacia la puerta.

 _ **"**_ _ **Y**_ _ **a voy tío".**_ Cojeando llegue a la puerta tomo las llaves. _**"Quien es?"**_ digo

 _ **"Paquete para el señor Wolf,**_ _ **Lyon**_ _ **."**_

 _ **"De parte de?"**_

 _ **"El departamento de propiedades de Japón"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Que**_ _ **extraño... no me habían dicho nada al respecto... "**_ murmure.

 _ **"Bueno**_ _ **espere un momento**_ _ **".**_ Tomo las llaves y hablo la puerta para revelar un sujeto con una camisa blanca con su placa de correo pantalones y gorro azul con un paquete de tamaño estándar.

 _ **"Buenos días señor usted es el señor**_ _ **Wolf**_ _ **?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Si**_ _ **soy yo"**_ dije en el momento el cartero saco una carpeta con una pluma.

 _ **"Bueno necesitaría que me firmes aquí e iniciales aquí"**_

Tomo el papel y lo firmo.

 _ **"Bueno que tenga un buen día señor"**_ al cabo el cartero se va dejando el extraño paquete.

Lo llevo hasta la mesa y me propongo en abrirlo, empiezo quitando la cinta seguido al revelar una gran cantidad de poli estireno, los quito de allí dejar solo una pequeña caja del tamaño de una lonchera de hecho parecía una, Cubierto en una bolsa con la llave en la misma. Lo retiro la caja parece bastante deteriorada como si tuviese unos 60 años.

Al insertar la llave suena un crujir en su interior abriéndose automáticamente dejando en su interior un objeto envuelto en un papel que se encuentra escrito. Quito el papel cuidadosamente para leer lo que dice.

 _ **"Q**_ _ **ue**_ _ **extraño no se entiende lo que dice pareciera que estuviese en Ruso o árabe que extraño... hmmh?"**_ al inspeccionar el papel que mas bien parece un pergamino no me había fijado en lo que enrollaba el papel era un reloj de mano que era de oro! al abrirlo cayo un objeto al piso. Al recogerlo me doy cuenta del hermoso collar de oro con unas extrañas iniciales similares a los míos "L.W" con otras escrituras rodeando una hermosa gema brillante similar a los diamantes pero este tenia una marca en el centro de un pentagrama y un corazón?

 _ **"Que bello..."**_ susurre para mis adentros.

Coloque el hermoso collar y lo mire fijamente mas de cerca hasta que... _fififi!_ Empezó a chiflar la pava desde la cocina.

 _ **"Oh**_ _ **rayos!**_ _ **...cierto la pava en el fuego!"**_ corrí hasta la cocina y cerré la llave del gas.

 _ **"**_ _ **Justo**_ _ **a tiempo**_ _ **…**_ _ **"**_ suspire. Al sentarme en la mesa con ya preparado el desayuno a mi manera. No me había fijando que en el reloj había una foto. Lo acerco para inspeccionar más de cerca.

 _"_ _Que_ _extra_ _ño_ _no puedo ver sus rostros_ _.._ _"_

En la foto se veía a varias personas como una foto en grupo pero por una gran mancha no podía ver mas allá de sus torsos.

 _"_ _Maldición…_ _"_

Al pasar un buen rato mirando la foto y pensando en el viaje me había olvidado del tiempo, hasta que sonó el teléfono de un mensaje.

" _Hey_ _Lyon ya estas listo_ _? Lleva_ _solo lo necesario"_ de parte deMatt

 _"Idiot_ _a_ _obvio que estoy listo"_ pensé... miro en el costado de la pantalla _**"Mald**_ _ **ición son**_ _ **las 10:05am! No me había dado cuenta ya es hora! "**_ _ **.**_ Como dije ya era hora de apresurarme. Tome mi mochila con la portátil y algo de ropa en el y el bolso con algunas que otras cosas y mi teléfono luego inspecciono que todo este bien cerrado en mi casa y salgo corriendo hacia la calle.

 _ **"**_ _ **Maldición**_ _ **estoy sobre la hora! tengo que correr! O si no llegare a la estación"**_ corrí hasta llegar la estación con las mochilas. En la estación tuve suerte mi transporte hacia el aeropuerto aun no había partido. Camine hasta el transporte numero 32 al llegar _**"Señor su boleto"**_ __Me dijo el inspector.

 _ **"**_ _ **Si,**_ _ **espere"**_ Busque en los bolsos por suerte los encontré y los entregue al inspector.

 _ **"Bueno asiento 12h,**_ _ **que**_ _ **tenga un buen viaje"**_

Subo al transporte me dirijo al asiento indicado al encontrarme con un asiento doble en la que había un sujeto mas bien se veía como de mi edad al lado, era rubio ojos celestes color de piel pálida con una bandana en la cabeza, camisa negra y saco negro y pantalones oscuros y me siento allí. _**"Disculpa si "**_ el solo asintió con la cabeza. Este sujeto sin dudas me dejaba pensando, no le reste importancia en el resto del viaje que solo fueron unos 25 minutos llego al aeropuerto, tomo mis cosas y salgo del autobús. _"_ _Al_ _fin"_ con una bocanada de aire ingreso al aeropuerto para encontrar un gran bullicio en su interior.

 _ **"**_ _ **Ok**_ _ **según mi boleto de avión debo ir a la**_ _ **Gate**_ _ **8... espero que**_ _ **los**_ _ **ch**_ _ **icos**_ _ **estén allí"**_ _ **.**_ Al mirar el boleto procedo a ir allí, a metros de llegar allí veo a mis amigos

" _ **Lyon por aquí!"**_

Llegue hacia ellos, allí estaban los cuatro Matt, Seth, Lara y Shine

 _ **"**_ _ **Hola**_ _ **ch**_ _ **icos**_ _ **"**_ Salude uno por uno.

 _ **"Porque te demoraste mucho**_ _ **?**_ _ **ya faltan 15 minutos para nuestro vuelo"**_ Dijo Lara, una joven pálida, cabello rizado castaño, lleva puesta una camiseta negra con la imagen con el logo de One-Punch Man, sin dudas ella era un año mayor que yo, le encanta leer al igual que Shine ellas eran las cerebritos del grupo.

 _ **"**_ _ **Bueno**_ _ **jeje una demora con el desayuno**_ _ **".**_ Dije rascándome la nuca.

 _ **"**_ _ **Bueno**_ _ **ten mas cuidado con el tiempo"**_. Seth el es el mayor del grupo con 25 años es el típico que cuenta chistes malos y sin sentido el que le da humor al grupo junto a Matt, el es de cabello corto blanco como de anime tenia una camiseta de Rammstein y un bolso con la imagen de Pikachu.

Casi todos estábamos con algo de alguna serie o grupo musical favorito, Matt con una camiseta negra con el logo de Death Note, Shine con una camiseta de Nightwish.

 _ **"Señores pasajeros del vuelo nro 325**_ _ **Gate**_ _ **8 hagan el favor de i**_ _ **r**_ _ **ingresando a la aerona**_ _ **ve**_ _ **. Buenos dias"**_

" _ **Ya lo oyeron**_ _ **chcos**_ _ **es hora de nuestro viaje a Londres!"**_ dijo con entusiasmo Lara tomando su bolso y vamos ingresando de a poco el grupo.

 _ **"Pasaporte por favor"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Aqui**_ _ **tiene."**_

 _ **"Bueno que disfrute su vuelo"**_

Ingresamos todos en el pasillo que conduce al avión. A través de ella se puede apreciar el Boing 747, mientras camino hacia el, escucho. _**"...que disfrute su viaje"**_ _ **.**_ Mire hacia atrás y veo al mismo sujeto que estaba a mi lado en el autobús, no di importancia e ingresamos a la nave. Lo genial es que como todos juntos compramos los boletos en la misma agencia y nos tocaron los asientos uno al lado del otros. _**"**_ _ **Genial**_ _ **!"**_ dijimos todos ya que es la primera vez que viajamos en avión.

" _ **Grandioso,**_ _ **no?"**_ dijo Seth fascinado.

Procedimos a nuestros asientos delante de todos enfrente del micrófono de la azafata.

En nuestros asientos de cinco nos quedamos allí esperando hasta el momento de la verdad.

 _ **"Señores pasajeros"**_ dijo la azafata por el micrófono delante de nosotros

 _ **"Por favor coloquen sus cinturones de seguridad"**_

 _ **"Amigos hagan caso a la belleza delante nuestro... "**_ dijo Matt en forma picara, la azafata solo miro con levantado una ceja.

 _ **"Es para preservar su seguridad"**_

 _ **"Si, pues quiere que te proteja bombón**_ _ **?**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"SETH!"**_ dijimos el resto del grupo la azafata solo soltó una pequeña risita y se fue.

 _ **"Pero**_ _ **!...**_ _ **"**_ dijo Seth un poco avergonzado y enojado

" _ **Oigan no pueden esperar hasta Londres allí tendrán a muchas a quien espantar"**_ le dijo Shine entre risas.

 _ **Un rato después.**_

El tiempo en el vuelo se tornaba pesado para nuestros héroes, frente a la imposibilidad de opciones de entretenimiento, a lo sumo algunos jueguitos animaban un poco el viaje, como el Verdad o se atreve, papel o tijera, etc.

El aburrimiento invadía la sala ante los pasos de la hora y la falta de ideas.

 _ **"Oye quieres quieres que me haga al desmayado para que la bella azafata me de respiración boca a boca? "**_ En un susurro dijo Seth a Lyon.

 _ **"Estás loco? nos costara una sanción si nos descubren!"**_ Dijo Lyon en preocupación de lo que Seth será capaz.

El y Matt una vez ellos intentaron hacerse pasar por novatos en la clase de natación pero al final terminaron en una camilla en el hospital, cada vez que ellos intentaban algo terminaban igual ellos eran como _Tonto y retonto_ aunque ellos han de admitir que en todas las ocasiones de eventos o viajes en la que todos juntos deberían estar no eran lo mismo sin ellos, eran el alma del grupo, casi siempre tenían que velar por ellos, pero al final todos terminaban con una sonrisa.

En el caso de Shine y Lara era diferente, ellas eran muy unidas desde la primaria, ellas se conocieron en la cafetería cuando Lara estaba siendo intimidada por unos idiotas que le habían quitado su almuerzo y Shine les dio una lección y jamás la volvieron a molestar, desde allí siempre ellas dos estaban en todas, algunos piensan que son pareja sólo por la actitud de Shine, ya que ella es la típica marimacho le gusta los videojuegos, hacer deportes y competir, actualmente está en el equipo femenino de futbol Local. Pero ellas comparten en común el amor a los libros y a aprender. En cuanto a Lyon, el mantiene al grupo unido.

 _ **"**_ _ **Vamos**_ _ **Lyon por fi siii? es mi oportunidad de tocar los bellos labios de esa hermosa rubia"**_ _ **.**_ __Dijo apuntando había donde se encontraba la azafata.

'suspiro' _**"Esta bien pero después no digan no se los advertí"**_ Dijo. Dicho eso por parte de Lyon, Seth con una sonrisa malvada se quito el cinturón y camino por los pasillos abandonando esta parte del avión junto a Matt.

"Adonde se fue?" Dijo Lara, ella estaba a la izquierda del, al parecer estaba leyendo en su IPad.

 _ **"**_ _ **Se**_ _ **fue a molestar a la azafata con sus 'trucos de persuasión de circo' jeje"**_ Dijo Lyon tratando de contener la risa.

 _ **"**_ _ **Y**_ _ **... crees que lo lograran? jeje"**_ Dijo Shine asomando desde al lado de Lara pensando en lo que harán.

 _ **"**_ _ **No**_ _ **lo se... espero que no nos**_ _ **arruinen**_ _ **el viaje**_ _ **"**_ Dijo Lyon entre risas, aun pensando en las cosas.

 _ **"**_ _ **Si**_ _ **tienes razón espero que ...**_ _ **Bueno**_ _ **si hacen algo no hacemos cargo jaja "**_ dijo Lara.

 _ **Mien**_ _ **tras tanto.**_

Matt y Seth estaban entre la entrada al baño y el pasillo observando a la azafata que estaba controlando que todo esté en orden en los pasillos.

 _ **"**_ _ **Que**_ _ **crees que deberíamos hacer para llamar su atención?"**_ Dijo Matt en un susurro a Seth para evitar levantar sospechas aunque ya parecían bastante sospechosos.

 _ **"No lo se -**_ dijo Seth _**\- espera y mira "**_ con una sonrisa de picardía camino entre los pasillos a tal punto que se encontraba cerca de ella.

 _'Que hermosa, por celestia que puedo hacer...ya lo tengo'_ \- pensando en ello Seth tomo un caramelo y lo arrojo en su boca y bruscamente se arrojo al suelo del pasillo fingiendo estar ahogado en sí.

 _ **"Oh no puede ser se está asfixiando!"**_ __Dijo la azafata subiéndose encima de el apretando su pecho. _'No puede ser, esta sobre mí, sigue así_ _Seth_ _que la tienes, Seth Seth Hurra, Seth Seth Hurra'_

Luego apareció Matt gritando _**"**_ _ **Oh**_ _ **mi amigo se ahoga! "**_

 _ **"No mientras este en mi turno"**_ Dijo la azafata, la conmoción entre los pasajeros era breve.

La azafata comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia el _'No puede ser, no puede ser estoy cerca...oh no estoy por estornudar, no!'_ entraba casi cerca hasta que el bello momento se vio arruinado con un fuerte estornudo, dejando a la bella en cara de shock, quedaron los dos en estado congelado hasta que.

 _ **"**_ _ **Maldito pendejo**_ _ **!"**_ La rubia le otorgo dos fuertes bofetadas en ambas mejillas, en se levanto y se fue dejando a Seth totalmente helado, la gente comenzó a Reírse de la situación vivida, llego Matt y lo ayuda a levantarse para ir a sus respectivos lugares. " _ **No puede ser estuve tan cerca de lograrlo "**_ dijo Seth en un toque de tristeza, aunque un poco raro ya que él nunca se ha sentido mal frente a algo como esto, siempre lo tomaba con humor pero hoy no, tal vez por el hecho de que las personas que vieron la escena se burlaron de él ya que en su mayoría era gente joven.

 _ **"Si si lo que digas Shakespeare**_ _ **…**_ _ **"**_ Matt en tono gracioso, a esto Seth lo animo.

 _ **Volviendo a nuestros verdaderos héroes...**_

Ellos estaban jugando una partida cada uno al Prototype utilizando la PS Vita de Shine.

 _ **"Hay no sean malos, no se vale ustedes son**_ _ **tan**_ _ **frikis con los juegos "**_ Dijo Lara en protesta de su perdida.

 _ **"**_ _ **Mira**_ _ **quien nos dice**_ _ **friki**_ _ **"**_ Dijo Lyon.

 _ **"GANE! In your face Fucking PS "**_ __Dijo en la emoción Shine.

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de abrir la puerta de entrada a esa sección del avión. En ese momento llegan dos sujetos que de seguro eran los guardias del avión trayendo a Seth y Matt dejándolos bruscamente en sus asientos.

 _ **"Y que sea la última vez imbéciles la próxima serán sancionados."**_ Dijo con voz autoritaria el sujeto. Pasado eso se retiraron, Seth y Matt estallaron de la risa.

 _ **"**_ _ **No**_ _ **nos fue bien pero el shock de la azafata no tiene precio"**_ Seth en victoria de su idiotez.

Lyon llamo su atención a ellos " _ **vaya vaya vaya... y que habrán esta vez Ren y Stinpy?"**_

" Pronto lo sabrán " dijo Matt conteniendo su risa.

 _ **Horas**_ _ **después...**_

El paso del tiempo fue fundamental para que nuestros protagonistas entren en el mundo de los sueños , por lo menos para los tres excepto a uno que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Lyon no podía dormir ya que sus pensamientos dominaban su atención, no podía quitar de su cerebro los nervios del viaje ya que es su primer viaje en avión despierto, ya que en el anterior de su país hasta su actual residencia viajo luego de haber tomado una pastilla para dormir ya que esta vez parece haberlos olvidado. Luego de muchos pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza llego el recuerdo del collar que recibió horas atrás.

Tomo su mochila que se encuentra en los maleteros superiores, luego de buscar entre los objetos dentro, encontró el collar dentro de su respectivo reloj, tomo del material colgante. Lo observo por minutos.

 _'_ _No_ _logro comprender las escrituras_ ' Dijo en su mente. Aun seguía sin comprender porque lleva sus iniciales y quien pudo enviarlo.

Pasados minutos de observar, lo guardo en su estuche pero esta vez en su bolsillo. Al parecer la calma del avión y por las horas de viaje llevados Lyon ya estaba sintiendo el dulce llamado de los sueños Lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta cerrarlos por completo.

 _ **Den**_ _ **tro**_ _ **de sus fantasías**_

Oscuridad, un lugar sombrío e aislado totalmente sin vida, cielos grises, vegetación muerta y frio. Una frialdad reinante en el aire nieve que cubría el muerto césped. Lyon se encontraba sumergido en sus sueños uno bastante pálido, pero claro el no lo entendía no sabía dónde se encontraba _**"Que hago aquí? po-por que hace tanto frio?"**_ dijo al comenzar su rumbo en el sombrío sueño camino por un sendero que llevaba a una vieja casa, que a su vista se veía a una persona entre el sendero cerca de la dicha casa, lo que llamo su atención a Lyon es el hecho que su apariencia era extraña, nada a lo que el podría imaginar, un sujeto anthropormofico como un caballo, este era de color blanco pálido crin y cola Negro con rayas violetas con capas fucsia e ojos rojizos oscuros, llevaba una capa negra con una capucha que cubría parte de su cabeza, su mirada fría fija en una dirección llamo la atención del joven. Lyon a pesar de que trataba de un caballo humanoide, temía su estado en que se encontraba era como si este estuviese un trauma ya que su mirada fija en una dirección pareció no percatar su llegada.

 _ **"Hola...**_ _ **Soy**_ _ **Lyon... "**_ Dijo acercándose al sujeto pero este no respondió.

 _ **"Disculpa pero te he hecho un pregunta... te sucede algo"**_

 _ **"...Acabaron con todo..."**_ dijo en un susurro. " _ **Ellos ... "**_ El extraño fue interrumpido por Lyon _**"Quien? dime quien ha hecho esto...como."**_ Dijo en tono preocupado, pero lo siguiente no lo espero.

 _ **"ACABARON CON TODOS"**_ grito dejando en shock a Lyon, luego empezó a sollozar entrando en lagrimas.

Pero Lyon no se detuvo.

 _ **"Dime por favor te ayudare, yo pue... "**_ El sujeto salto en ataque a Lyon tirándole golpes con sus puños y gritando.

 _ **"TU NO PUEDES HACER UNA MIERDA NADIE PUEDE VENCER A LOS**_ _ **UMBRUMS**_ _ **! NADIE"**_ dijo tirando golpes al joven, quien después de recibir una buena con los puños del semental. Lyon lo derribo de un fuerte golpe en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

 _ **"MIERDA, que fue eso"**_ Dijo Lyon mirando al inconsciente.

Luego del raro suceso el cielo comenzó a ponerse más oscuro y la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente.

 _ **"Que está pasando!"**_ Dicho esto cayó al suelo y su visión comenzó a desaparecer.

 _ **Real**_ _ **idad**_

El sueño de muchos pasajeros se vio interrumpida por la fuerte turbulencia que sacudió fuerte a la aeronave. Los jóvenes despertaron estallando en nervios sumados a su primera vez en una nave.

 _ **"POR DIOS QUE SE DETENGA! "**_ Grito Lara tapando sus oídos con fuerza, luego fue abordada en un fuerte abrazo de parte de Shine.

Pasados minutos la turbulencia no terminaba salieron las mascaras de oxigeno.

Todos estaban muy asustados y con fuertes nervios sujetando sus manos los seis. Lyon entre nervios mirando hacia abajo noto que su bolsillo brillaba pero por la conmoción no presto mucha atención. Luego de minutos de pánico la turbulencia termino dejando totalmente calmado a los cinco y con un aire de inseguridad.

 _ **'suspiro' "Po**_ _ **r**_ _ **fin termino"**_ Dijo Matt con un tono inseguro.

Lara estaba llorando en el hombro de Shine. Lara había perdido a sus padres en un accidente aéreo cuando ella tenía nueve años desde entonces ella quedo bajo tutela de sus abuelos, de seguro era la justificación a su llanto.

En grupo abrazaron a Lara que estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

 _ **"**_ _ **Ya**_ _ **ya querida ya paso, ya estás bien con nosotros"**_ Dijo Shine a su mejor amiga en su hombro.

 _ **"Gracias son los mejores"**_ dijo entre emoción de lagrimas.

 _ **"Que lo habrá causado? que yo sepa no hay nubes ni nada por el estilo**_ " Dijo Seth, estaba en lo cierto hasta que.

 _ **"SR PASAJEROS LES INFORMAMOS QUE HAY FALLAS EN UNOS DE LOS MOTORES Y TENEMOS QUE HACER UN ATERRIZAJE DE EMERGENCIA EN EL AEROPUERTO LOCAL DE**_ _ **VLADIVOSTOK**_ _ **"**_ Dijo el sub piloto en un comunicado.

 _ **"**_ _ **Vladivostok**_ _ **? qué ray**_ _ **os**_ _ **es eso"**_ Dijo Matt.

 _ **"Es una ciudad**_ _ **a**_ _ **9.302 km**_ _ **de Moscú**_ _ **"**_ Dijo Shine.

 _ **"Bueno, no nos queda**_ _ **mas**_ _ **que esperar"**_ dijo Lyon. La nave comenzó a descender lentamente manteniendo la preocupación en la tripulación.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la aeronave toco tierra firme, luego de metros en la pista freno por completo dejando un aire de tranquilidad en el publico.

Una vez más el grupo estaba tomando sus equipajes de los maleteros superiores.

 _ **"**_ _ **Bueno**_ _ **admito que no fue tan rápido que digamos fueron siete horas de viaje."**_ Dijo seth mirando su teléfono recién encendido una vez saliendo por el pasillo al aeropuerto. Desde allí el grupo pudo apreciar el paisaje del lugar, era una ciudad no muy grande pero con muchas montañas a su vista a lo lejos.

 _ **"Es un lugar muy bello, sin dudas bastante extenso de montañas"**_ Dijo Lara junto al grupo.

Una vez saliendo con sus respectivos equipajes, llegaron a la parte del vestíbulo del sitio donde había mucha gente de aquí para allá.

" _ **Esperen chicos !"**_ Oyeron un grito detrás era unos de los empleados del aeropuerto.

 _ **"**_ _ **Si**_ _ **que se le ofrece"**_ dijo Lyon.

 _ **"Chicos como ustedes se dirigen a Londres, les aviso que de los 224 pasajeros del avión, 60 se dirigen a Londres y ustedes irán con el grupo de 60 en**_ _ **tren hacia**_ _ **Moscú dond**_ _ **e se**_ _ **encuentra**_ _ **el**_ _ **avión**_ _ **que conecta a Londres**_ _ **"**_ Dijo

 _ **"**_ _ **Que**_ _ **? en tren"**_ Dijo el grupo.

 _ **"Si como vendrá un avión escala solo este se dirigirá a Escocia y no a Londres según decisión de la compañía "**_ dijo el vocero.

 _ **"Está bien supo**_ _ **ngo**_ _ **que no nos queda otra**_ __ _ **op**_ _ **ción,**_ _ **no chicos?"**_ Dijo Lyon , el grupo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de que el grupo aceptara todos se dirigieron a la estación que no se encontraba a más de una calle de distancia. Todas las personas del grupo de 60 incluyendo a nuestros héroes llegaron a la estación.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Un mundo diferente.

Ya nuestros héroes se encontraban junto al grupo de pasajeros del casi accidentado avión en la dichosa estación de Vladivostok donde debían esperar el tren que unía la ciudad montañosa con la capital rusa.

La espera se hacia ardua para ellos, llevaban ya aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco minutos allí en la estación pero nada, su primer viaje juntos para los cinco y ya habían pasado por mucho a este tiempo, comenzaban a dudar sí llegarían pero aún así no caían las esperanzas, Seth junto a Matt decidieron acercarse al anden para ver sí podrían divisar sí llegaba el tren, cuando tan sólo estaban a centímetros de repente sorpresivamente llegaba el tren a gran velocidad que por suerte al reflejo humano se arrojaron hacia atrás cayendo sentados un pocos asustados por la adrenalina y la sorpresa.

Luego de lo ocurrido el grupo admiraba la bella pieza mecánica histórica, un antiguo tren muy bien conservado con gran toque fino y grandeza en su presencia que ya de seguro llevaba aproximadamente ciento veinte años de antigüedad que su fachada sofisticada de la antigua realeza captaba la atención de los turistas que observaban con entusiasmo.

 _ **"Es hermoso sin dudas"**_ Dijo Shine.

 _ **"Ajá"**_ dijeron los demás al unicióno.

Al ingresar en la locomotora en busca de sus asientos asignados no podían dejar de admirar cada detalle, los primeros vagones se asemejan a los trenes tradicionales de pasajeros con un revestimiento antiguo, a medida que pasaban llegaron a los últimos que en vez de ser como los primeros, estos se separaban en cabinas dejando en vista un gran pasillo con detalles en madera, en el suelo una gran alfombra roja que daba ese toque perfecto en el diseño.

Los jóvenes ingresaron a su cabina respectiva, quedaron plasmados al ver el hermoso ventanal acompañado de una cortina de terciopelo que quedaba en conjunto con el alfombrado al igual que los asientos cuyo color era un cálido marrón.

Dejaron sus equipajes en el suelo, cada uno arrojándose al asiento admirando la comodidad del mismo.

" _ **Guau me sorprende lo sofisticado de esto."**_ dijo Lara.

 _ **"Sí, no?, es demasiado para engendros como nosotros."**_ Dijo Seth en broma, cosa que lo demás lo quedaron observando con una mirada fugaz.

 _ **"Que?, es verdad, no me van a decir que no he de estar en lo correcto."**_ Dicho eso, sólo lo ignoraron.

Pasaron minutos para cuando ya el grupo los cinco se quedaron dormidos pues, por la gran movida que tuvieron hoy de ir en avión y pasar a el tren, sin dudas mucho sólo para viajar a una ciudad a kilómetros de donde partieron, nunca pensaron que pasarían por mucho.

 _*_ _Rato después_ _*_

Lyon no podía dormirse, prefería quedarme despierto hasta llegar a destino, los chicos se quedaron dormidos, de hecho, se podía escuchar la música que ellos estaban escuchando con sus auriculares.

Llevaba ya media hora de viaje y no podía aguantar más el sueño por lo que bueno, no le quedaba otra, intentó jugar algunos juegos en su portátil por lo que no había cobertura ni wifi, un aburrimiento total, apagó todo dejando sólo su teléfono con la música y finalmente volvió a dormirse.

 _"Sueño de Lyon"_

Esta vez se encontraba en un sitio como el anterior, todo destruido, cielos carmesí cubrían todo el manto celestial, tierras agrietadas con una neblina que molestaba su visión y un frío escalofriante.

El Sujeto de capa blanca pálida se encontraba yacido allí sin vida con su cuerno arrancado dejando al descubierto dentro de su cráneo su cerebro, en un momento se asustó por completo pero luego la curiosidad dominó sus sentidos y se acercó, colocó sus dedos donde solía estar el cuerno de la creatura, una fuerte energía recorrió su cuerpo, inspeccionando su cuerpo sólo esa era la única herida.

Al observar con detalle, en un costado encontró tirado el cuerno del individuo, al tomarlo de la punta, se veían los pedazos de hueso y sesos arrancados, despedía un pequeño aura en la sangre que caía incluyendo también la que corría del cuerpo.

Todo se volvió oscuro, el cuerno en su mano empezó a brillar más pero todo ya término.

 _"Vuelta a la realidad"_

Despertó bruscamente por el golpe de su cabeza con el vidrio de la ventana, todo estaba oscuro incluyendo afuera, tomó su teléfono que aún seguía con la lista de reproducción, observó la hora, sólo habían pasado media hora, pero me sentía como que hubiese dormido una eternidad, se percató de que hacia mucho frío, pero demasiado, esto lo confundió demasiado ya que hoy hubo un clima cálido.

Salió para ir al baño, cuando llegaba a los vagones delanteros, el frío en esa zona era aún mayor y Lyon se encontraba con una camiseta de magas cortas. Tras salir del baño al observar a un costado el otro vagón que era de los tradicionales vio que no había nadie, su desesperación crecía, comenzó a correr por los vagones hasta adelante pero nada en ninguno se encontraba ni un alma, al volver a la zona de los vagones con cabina pateó las puertas una por una y aún nada, al llegar al suyo todavía estaba todo oscuro, los cuatro ya estaban despiertos confundidos por al ver a su amigo con esa desesperación.

 _ **"Que te pasa Lyon?"**_ dijo Shine pensando en que el estaba bromeando.

" _ **No**_ _ **hay nadie en el tren!"**_ Grito.

 _ **"**_ _ **Eso**_ _ **es imposible.."**_ dijo Seth, quién salió al pasillo y observó. _**"Esto n**_ _ **o se ve**_ _ **b**_ _ **ueno..**_ _ **."**_ dijo ya tomando en cuenta a lo que me refería.

Todos salieron al pasillo con sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante hasta que un fuerte golpe en el techo que dejó marcas los detuvo en seco, asustados por lo que ocurría, cada vez más golpes se sentían hasta que el sonido de un vidrio romper que venía de la cabina donde estábamos los dejó paralizados y salió un monstruo con forma de águila con cuerpo de león anthropormofico.

"UN GRIFO!" grito con fuerza Lara.

Comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, la escena era horrible, de lad ventanas entraban más Grifos intentando tomarlos, era una invasión, los cinco se defendían golpeándolos con las maletas pero no eran idiotas, uno logró darle un fuerte zarpazo a Matt quién casi cae pero no se rindió y siguió con la marcha, de hecho todos siguieron, hasta que llegaron al primer vagón de pasajeros antes de donde estaba el maquinista, que de seguro no estaba, rápidamente Seth cerro la puerta con un pedazo de metal que estaba tirado logrando un cierre temporal.

Todos cansado de correr con las maletas, sobre todo muy asustados, eran Grifos, pero no entendian de donde salieron, los golpes en la puerta se hacían más fuertes pero quedaron quietos al tratar de pensar cual si habia otra alternativa para ellos.

 _ **"POR LAS VENTANAS!"**_ Grito Lyon todos se alejaron de ellas hasta que uno de los Grifos rompió la puerta de entrada de los pasajeros, pero sólo uno era, este se acercó a el que se encontraba cerca tomándolo del cuello apretando cada vez más levantándolo.

" _ **Danos lo que queremos"**_ Dijo el Grifo apretando su cuello aún más.

Luchaba por hablar pero no entendía lo que el quería.

 _ **"N-no s-se lo q-quieres"**_ Apenas pudo decir.

Con su otra mano le propinó un fuerte golpe en su estomago dándole un terrible dolor junto con el cuello, comenzó a intentar querer gritar pero era en vano cada segundo se estaba quedando sin aire en su cuerpo hasta que de repente lo soltó haciendo me caer hacia abajo, el Grifo empezó a gritar.

Al recuperar la respiración a bocanadas observó el porque lo soltó vio a Seth que le habia clavado su cuchilla en la zona del estómago por detrás saltando sangre por todas partes, Lyon lo observo y en su cara se formó una sonrisa _'Sin_ _dudas el puede ser estúpido a veces pero tiene sus momentos cuando se trata de violencia._ _' Pensó Lyon._ Tomo un pedazo de vidrio con sus manos y lo clavó en el cuello del animal haciendo saltar sangre en todas partes.

 _ **"Bien hecho amigo"**_ dijo Seth.

En tren se detuvo de repente haciéndolos caer y rodar por el suelo, una vez detenido, todos están confundidos por la situación, un Grifo muerto, siendo blanco de una raza extraña, vieron como una oportunidad salir por la puerta hacia cualquier parte, Matt asomó su cabeza para vez sí había alguno cerca pero resultó ser que no son tan inteligentes que digamos, algunos seguían atacando los vagones traseros.

Salieron corriendo por la puerta hacia ninguna parte, frío congelante y la nieve que cubría todo el suelo, no les importó corrían por sus vidas en vano de nada.

Tras minutos de correr en ciego con la única iluminación de la abrasadora Luna, estaban exhaustos con los pies congelados.

"Estamos en un bosque..." dijo Lara al ver donde estaban.

La forestación estaba compuesta de grandes árboles con un suelo de blanca nieve, apenas era visible, daba miedo. Sobre todo frío y totalmente desamparados hasta que vieron una choza abandonada.


End file.
